Roses Are Red
by Obsidian Sparkle
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and meets Alice. It's all that simple...or so you think. What's wrong with Edward, Alice's brother? Everyone has their secrets...Renamed, orginally Blue Rose. BxA I've finally returned.
1. To Forks I go

I sat in my circle, with my legs, crossed, hands resting on my knees. I felt the dark denim under my fingertips.

"Orior" I whispered softly, and ever so slowly, I began to rise.

I got about 5 inches off the floor, when I was interupted by a loud knock on the door. I lost my concenration and I fell onto my fluffy blue rug, elbows first, followed closely by my face.

"Bella? What are you doing in there? Let me in!" My mother's loud voice came through the door as she rattled the door knob trying to open it.

I sat up and grabbed a cloth, wiping away the chalk circle I had drawn on my wooden floor, then shoved everything quickly under my bed and stood up, dusting off my jeans.

"Expositus" I pointed at the door, and it unlocked to reveal my mother standing at the door.

"Bella, it's time to go." She looked around suspiciously. My mother had been trying to prove I was a witch for a year now, but I covered my ass pretty well.

Rule one of being a witch? Learn to cover your tracks.

"Okay mom, I'll be down in a minute. I just need to find my iPod, and then I'll be done." I smiled.

She nodded, and walked out the room, shutting my green door behind her after glancing around my room once more.

I flopped on my bed in relief, and pulled my dark blue iPod out from under my pillow. Setting it on my silver bedside table, I unzipped my suitcase.

Opening the secret compartment I made in it, I smoothed out the black silk, and put my magick stuff I had hidden in ordinary items into it, such as my Book of Shadows in a lime green hot water bottle.

Then I sealed the compartment shut, zipped up my suitcase and stood up, pulling out the handle and putting my iPod in my hoodie pocket.

I walked the few steps to the door, and turned around, looking at my room I had spent so long in.

Maybe one day, I would come back. Maybe not. But for now, I was going to Forks.

I picked up my suitcase, and shut the door, running my fingers over the smooth green wood of my door.

"Goodbye" I murmured, resting my forehead briefly against the door, closing my eyes. Then I opened them again, and stood up straight, and put a smile on my face, walking determindly down the stairs to a new beginning...

_**XxXxXx**_

_**The End Of The Beginning Has Only Just Begun**_

_**XxXxXx**_

"_The two most common elements in the world are hydrogen and stupidity." _Is what I found myself thinking whilst waiting at the airport.

Watching people run around like headless chickens was not on the top of my to-do list today.

Why, oh, why was I doomed to sitting in the airport for the next half hour?

"_If there's a God up there, I may be on their shit-list at the moment..." _I thought as I sighed in amazement at someone who tripped over a child on the floor.

My flight was delayed so I was stuck at the airport. My darling mother had rushed off after 10 minutes, claiming she needed to find Phil or something.

Gee, thanks mom!

I rested my head in my hands, then after a moment's thought, took out my iPod...

Only to find the battery was flat.

Crap.

I hated doing magick in public, it was toeing the line a little, but I was desperate. I'd rather get in trouble for being seen then die of boredom in an airport.

I put my finger in the middle of my iPod and whispered "Onus"

And as if by magick, it charged.

I put the earbuds in my ears, and turned shuffle on.

First song was Contagious by Avril Lavigne.

I sat back, and pushed my brown hair away from my face, and daydreamed...

After the next few songs, I got gradually more and more annoyed with the music, so I turned my iPod off, and stuffed it in my suitcase.

I looked at the clock...it had been 20 minutes. 10 more minutes to kill.

I sighed impatiently, and saw a boy coming over to me. He pointed to the empty seat next to me and asked if it was free.

I said yes, and flopped back in my seat.

He sat down and looked at me.

"Hey, I'm Jacob"

"Bella"

He nodded. "Alright. Where you heading, then?" He asked.

"Forks. Well, Seattle, as Forks is too small to have an airport."

"Hey, same, but I'm going to the res in La Push." He grinned at me.

That rang a bell...

"La Push? What did you say your last name was?" I think I knew him...

"I didn't, but it's Black. What's yours?" He looked mildly confused.

"Swan. Don't I know you?"

"Oh, I know you now! You're Isabella Swan, Charlie's kid. He and my dad are best friends. We used to make mud pies together." He smiled widely.

That explains it.

"Cool." Then an announcement came over the intercom. "Hey, there's our flight, I should get going now. I'll see you around, yeah?" I stood up, and grabbed my suitcase.

"Cya round" He stood up and disappeared into the crowd.

I made my way over to the airplane, and boarded it, wandering up and down the aisles until I found my seat.

I stowed my suitcase overhead, and sat down by the window.

Time for the 5 ½ hour flight. I sighed.

A 60 year old came down the aisle wearing a pink flowery raincoat, flopped into the seat next to me, and offered me a boiled sweet, after introducing herself as Mabel. I took it. It was lime. Icky.

Pretty soon, they told us to fasten our seatbelts, so I did. Wuhoo, turbulence...I shut my eyes, and didn't open them until we were in the air.

After that was over, I took out my runes book and started looking through it. I really needed to finish learning the last bit of the alphabet. I started going over it in my head...

I think at some point, I may have dozed off, because when I came back to the real world, Mabel was shaking me to wake me up as we landed.

"Alright sweetie?" She asked.

I managed a nod, and sat up, pulling my hoodie down. We landed smoothly, and I got up and pulled my suitcase down. I waited until most people had gotten off, and I stood at the door.

I took a deep breath and stepped out into the sunlight where my new beginning started...

**A/N: Like it? I loved the idea :) I might update tomorrow, so keep your eyes open, the people that are reading this. I hope there's some out there!**


	2. Who?

I stepped out of the plane, and walked down. I could see Charlie waiting for me. He smiled, and I felt something stir within me...I felt...home...

I ran over to Charlie, and in an unexpected moment of sentiment, hugged him. He was surprised, but then relaxed and hugged me back.

I let go of him, and we walked to the car, talking animatedly. I shoved my suitcase in the back, and got in the front. Charlie started the car, and we were on our way to Forks. We had so much to catch up on, and then the subject of a car came up. I didn't really want to ride around in Charlie's car...Not that I had anything against Charlie and his car, but he's a cop, so it was kind of weird.

I looked out the window, and watched the scenery go past as I talked to Charlie. Surprisingly, it only took half an hour to get back to the house. It looked exactly the same.

I got out of the car, and pulled my suitcase out from the back, dragging it up to the house while Charlie unlocked the front door. We took our shoes off in the hall, and put them to one side.

I bounced happily out of the hall and practically ran upstairs to unpack etc. My room was just the same as it had always been.

I quickly unpacked, and put my magick stuff in my desk drawers. Charlie respects my privacy, so he won't go through my stuff like a certain _someone _did.

After I finished, I went for a shower and found a bottle of my strawberry shampoo waiting for me. Good old Charlie. I smiled, and turned the shower on.

When it was warm, I pulled off my clothes, and stepped in, letting the hot water wash after all the grime from sitting on a 5 ½ hour flight. I opened up my bottle of fuchsia body wash, and poured a little onto my loofah, rubbing it to make it foamy.

I scrubbed everywhere, and then moved onto washing my hair. I finished my shower in strawberry scented contented peace. I turned off the shower, and got out, wrapping a purple fuzzy towel around myself, and a smaller one for my hair.

I walked into my bedroom, and put on the clothes I left out on my bed. Stripy socks with black jeans, blue underwear, a white t-shirt with a rose design, and a black hoodie completed the look.

I walked downstairs and found Charlie watching baseball on the TV.

"Can I cook dinner?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Sure, but you're gonna need to go to the store. Grocery money's in the jar on the counter." He said without looking away.

I walked across the living room, and into the kitchen, instantly spotting the jar. I pulled out $50, shoved it into my back pocket, and walked back across the living room, to the hall where I put my trainers back on, and opened the door to see an orange truck in the drive.

I stepped outside and Charlie was randomly standing behind me.

"Like it? I got it off Billy Black."

"I love it! Thank you so much! Did I tell you I met Jacob at the airport?" I smiled.

"No, but that's good. Maybe we should go down to the Res on the weekend. Here are the keys for your truck, Bells. See you later." He walked back into the house.

I walked over to the truck, and unlocked it. I got into it, and shut the door, starting the engine. It was loud. I think I killed a few birds with the sudden sound. I backed out the drive, and drove down the familiar path to the grocery store. I think I'll do the groceries tomorrow, and get just what I need for today.

When I got there, I parked and got out. I walked inside the store and headed for the first isle, which was Cheese, ham and meat.

I decided I was going to make Mozzarella Mushroom Chicken, so I walked up and down the aisle, trying to find some. I found some next to the chicken, so I picked it up, and got a bag of boneless chicken as well.

I wandered around the store, picking up bits and bobs there, until I had my arms full...more than I expected to get.

Suddenly I hit someone, and fell over on the cold floor, hitting my head on something. I sat up, and looked at who I walked into.

A girl with short spiky black hair and pale blue eyes was sprawled on the floor, propping herself up.

I looked at her over the sack of potatoes.

"Sorry" I said "I couldn't see where I was going over the potatoes"

"Don't worry" laughed the girl in a tinkling voice "I couldn't see either!"

3 things happened in that moment...

I smiled, my heart flipped and we started clearing stuff off the floor.

"I'm Alice by the way, Alice Cullen"

"Bella Swan" I did a mock bow which caused me to slip and bash my head on a tin of peas. "Owch"

"Silly ducky. Oh, I think your heads bleeding; do you want to come back to mine and get Carlisle to check it out? He's a doctor."

I nodded, and Alice pulled me up, and took me out to her car, while I was protesting about the mess and my truck.

"You can come back for it later, it's not going anywhere" She smiled.

She had a Porche. It was yellow.

Yellow.

I got into the passenger side and put my seatbelt on, just in time as she zoomed out the car park, and down the road.

"Alice...ALICE!" I shouted over the noise and the music.

"WHAT?"

"DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS A BIT FAST?"

"NOT AT ALL!" She grinned like a maniac, and floored it.

After another 30 seconds, we arrived thanks to Alice's driving.

I stepped out of the car, and gazed in amazement at the huge house in front of me.

"Woah" I whispered in awe.

"That's not the half of it. It's like the tardis!" She giggled.

"Did you seriously just make a Dr Who reference there?" I smiled.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house, and up various staircases.

"Your house is huge, Alice"

She merely smiled, and opened a door.

"Hey Carlisle, Bella here hit her head when walking into me at the grocery store, so I offered to bring her back." Alice looked puppy dog guilty. Carlisle sighed and got up.

"Where does it hurt, Bella?" He walked over to me.

"The back of my head..." I mumbled.

"Show me?"

I put my fingers where it hurt, and Carlisle parted my hair and looked at the cut.

"It's not so bad, just wash the blood out and it should be okay." He smiled and stepped back.

"Come on Bella, you can shower here!" Alice clapped excitedly.

"Okay" I smiled inwardly at her excitedness.

She dragged me up and down stairs and through halls to her room.

She gave me a blue towel, pushed me in the direction of the bathroom and turned the shower on for me.

I locked the door, put the towel on the towel rack and stripped, then got into the warmth of the shower.

That is the best shower ever.

After about 5 minutes, I got out, and wrapped myself in the warm fuzzy towel, gathered up my clothes, and walked out.

"Alice?" I called. She had vanished.

I put my clothes back on, and walked out a room.

I heard voices from a room I walked past, so I walked back and knocked on the door.

Nobody opened it, so I opened the door and peered round.

A boy was sitting in the corner next to a piano, mumbling to himself.

"Hello?" I asked.

He looked up. "Hello"

Suddenly, someone pulled me out the room.

"What were you doing in there?" Alice hissed.

"Looking for you." I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh...sorry" She smiled and I felt happier.

"Who's that anyway?" I asked

Her smile fell.

"That's...Edward"

**A/N: TaaDaa! Sorry it took me so long, I wrote myself into a corner D: But I made it out (: Dramatic, huh? And by the way, if I get a positive response, I'm going to make this into an AlicexBella story (: Cya next week! Or tomorrow...depends how fast I write :D**


	3. Nom Nom Nom, Spaghetti

**Alice's POV**

"Oh." She said. I suddenly became how aware we were. We were unconsciously leaning closer, our lips nearly touching when her phone started ringing.

Bella stepped back, pulled her phone out her pocket and answered it. Nokia N73. I used to have one. Good for taking pictures, but bad for scrolling through them.

"Hey Dad" She said softly and bit her lip.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and leant against the wall.

"Yeah, I know, I bumped into this girl, Alice Cullen and..." She kept talking, although my heart flipped at the sound of her voice saying my name.

I rested my head on the wall and looked at the ceiling as she finished her conversation, at which I pulled my hands out my pocket and stood up properly.

"Hey, I have to go now." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Okay...I'll take you back to the store so you can get your truck" We started walking down the stairs to the front door and out the door to my car.

This time I stuck to the speed limit...well, maybe a bit above...Okay, a lot above...Heh.

We got back to the shop and I parked next to her giant orange truck.

I looked at her.

"So..." I said.

She looked at me.

"So..."

"Are you going to Forks High School on Monday?" I asked.

"Yeah...Should be fun, not" She laughed.

I chuckled along with her.

"So do I, you'll probably be put in my classes. I'll show you around and stuff, but I have to go to the dentist on Tuesday, so I might not be in." I looked at my watch. "Hey, I have to go to work now, so I'll see you on Monday, kay?"

"Okay Alice" She smiled and got out my car and into her truck.

I waved at her and she waved back at me and grinned. She started her car and drove out the car park, and I followed her out then turned left.

I drove down the road, and turned right, into the diner, where I got out and walked in. I jumped over the counter, and put on my apron thing and badge after signing in.

"Hey Alice" Betty greeted me.

"Hey Betty, is there anything you need me to do today?" I smiled.

"Well, you can load and unload the dishwasher for me, we've been really busy today and it's piling up, and we have limited staff"

"Sure" I walked through the door to the kitchen, and started loading the dishwasher. I put some into the bubbly sink, and cleaned them with the brush. I dried them, and put them away, then unloaded the dishwasher and put more in. I continued until they were all clean, that took like an hour.

Afterwards, I did little jobs around, like peeling potatoes and such. I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30pm. An hour to go, then I can go home, and get something to eat. I was starving!

People started clearing out after that, so I was mainly just sitting around chatting to Betty and Jessica. We weren't talking about anything special, and the diner wasn't that busy, so Betty said we could go home.

"There's no point waiting for people who won't come" She said.

I laughed and chucked my badge in the drawer and hung up my apron thing.

"I'll see you on Tuesday, Betty" I smiled, and walked out to my car.

"Bye Alice" She called after me as I walked across the small car park in the light drizzle.

All this time, I didn't think of Bella, but she invaded my thoughts when I got in and started driving. Her scent of strawberries had taken over my car, and I loved it.

I drove home, and went into the house, chucking my car keys on the hall table and kicking off my sneakers.

"I'M HOME!" I yelled as I walked into the living room.

"Alice, use your indoor voice" My mom, Esme, scolded me as she walked out the kitchen.

"Yes Mom" I smiled.

I followed her back into the kitchen, and sat down at the table.

"How was work?" She asked.

"Busy. I swear everyone in Forks and a few extra people were there" I said as she set a plate of spaghetti in front of me. "Thanks"

I started eating, and mom went elsewhere to do something that wasn't watching me eat. I twirled spaghetti round my fork, and eventually finished my dinner. I put my plate in the sink and went upstairs for a shower.

When I finished, I wrapped myself in my fluffy towel, and walked into my bedroom, and turned my iHome on. The sounds of Taylor Swift (White Horse) started up, and I put on my shiny pyjamas.

I went back into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and my hair, and then walked out my room and down the hall to where quiet music was playing. I knocked on the door and Edward's voice said to come in.

I walked into his room, and sat next to him on the bed. He smiled at me.

"What song today?" I asked quietly.

"Clair De Lune" He showed me the CD case. "So I noticed you didn't come back with the groceries, hmm?" He laughed.

"Haha, well, it's not my fault! The potatoes literally chased me out!" I grinned.

"So what was earlier about?" He asked when he stopped laughing.

I started telling him about what happened today.

"I was at the grocery store, they had no carts left, so I was carrying a bunch of stuff, and I walked into something, well, someone, and we fell over. She bashed her head like twice, and it was bleeding, so I brought her back here to get Carlisle to check it out cos it could be bad or something, then I said she could shower and wash the blood out, so off she went, so I wandered off to find my phone charger, and then she came out and ya know, opened the door while trying to find me, then she had to go, but we nearly kissed and I realized that I think I kind of like her, and I think she likes me too. I don't know what to do! I only just met her, Edward!"

Woah. That was a meaningless babble.

"Woah. That's alot" Edward said. "Well, I could only suggest that you get to know her. I expect to see her around more often" Edward smiled "Now go to bed, before Esme finds out your in here."

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "Night Edward"

"Night Alice"

I walked back to my room and snuggled into my soft bed and fell asleep quickly.

**I'm sorry D: Please don't kill me! Thoughts on this chapter? Did you like it? What do you think will happen next? Do you want to see more Edward/Alice heartfelt talks? And finally, how often would you people like to see me update? Cya next time!**


	4. Perchow! I CAN FLY!

Bella.

I parked my truck outside my house and turned the engine off. I just sat there for a few moments before getting out, locking it and going in the house.

I took off my trainers, and chucked my keys onto the stairs, and walked into the living room, but Charlie wasn't there. Where could he be? I would think he'd still be sitting on the sofa watching baseball...He doesn't normally vanish like that.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw an orange sticky note stuck on the microwave...

Had to go into work unexpectedly, I will be back at 8pm. There's pizza in the fridge if you're hungry. Sorry.

I looked at the time on the microwave. 5pm

That explains it. All the more time to work on my stuff.

I opened the fridge and pulled out the pepperoni pizza out. I put some on a yellow plastic plate, and walked out the kitchen and up the stairs to my bedroom, where I set it down on my bedside table, and took my pyjamas out of my bedside table drawer, along with some chalk.

I put on my pyjamas, put my phone on my table, then walked to the bathroom and chucked my normal clothes into the laundry basket. I walked back to my room and started drawing a large circle on the wooden floor then I pulled my duvet off my bed, and folded it twice before putting it in the circle, careful not to step in. I took a bite of pizza and opened a drawer. I picked up a small blue velvet drawstring bag and tipped my 4 diamond shaped gems out of the bag. Red, blue, green and yellow. Fire, Water, Earth and Air.

I placed Earth at the top of the circle, then moved round the circle to where East would be, and placed Air there. Then I moved to South, and put Fire down, then finally to West, where I put Water.

I stepped into the circle, and the air shimmered around me as I sat down in the middle on the duvet with my legs crossed and eyes shut.

"Fire, Earth, Air and Water, I call upon you to protect this circle, Terra, Ignis, Aqua, all three, elements of astral I summon thee, Earth by Divinity, Divinity by Earth, The strength of the elements by my side, No rules magic I shall abide, in no way shall this spell reverse or place upon me any curse so mote it be." I chanted, feeling the power flow around me, sealing the circle shut and protecting me from any demons or bad spirits that might come into the circle whilst I'm casting my spell.

I put my hands on my knees and felt the magic flowing around me...

"Orior" I whispered

And I rose off the ground.

After 5 seconds, I fell down again. This happened again and again, until I had an idea.

I stood up, and took a necklace out of my pocket. Black string, silver metal oval charm, with blue inside as well as a silver dolphin. My special lucky charm. I got it when I went to Florida in 2007, and I cast a luck charm on it...To this very day; it still gives me luck when I wear it. I put it over my head, and sat down again.

"Orior" This time, I went to the ceiling, stopping short of it.

How do I control this?

I suddenly went flying towards the wardrobe fast.

"Oh crap" I shut my eyes, but the hit never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was floating in front of the wardrobe.

I willed myself to go up...and I went up!

"Stop" I thought, and I stopped...

I began to experiment with my flying, swooping around my room until I had gotten the hang of turning and stopping.

"Wuhoo!" I was having so much fun! I went around my bedroom some more, then I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up...It was 8 already? Woah, time goes fast when you're having fun! That was so awesome.

"Down" I thought and I slowly lowered myself to the ground.

I ran to the bathroom and wet a cloth, wrung it out, then ran back and cleaned up the chalk circle. I threw my duvet back on my bed, and hurriedly straightened it out. I picked up my gems and put them back in the bag and into the drawer again. I ran back to the bathroom, and chucked the cloth in, then sat down on my bed and started reading Wuthering Heights.

I heard Charlie come in the front door and put his gun away then come up the stairs. He looked into my bedroom.

"Hey Bells, sorry I had to go into work suddenly." He said.

"No problem, it's okay, it gave me a chance to do some stuff." I smiled.

"That's okay then. How do you like Forks so far?"

"Well, it's very wet, but otherwise, I like it!" I laughed, and Charlie smiled too.

"Do you want to come down and watch a movie? I'm sure there's something you'll like here..."

"Yeah, sure, I'll be down in a minute, I just want to finish the chapter I'm reading." I held up my book.

"Bella, I don't see you that often, and I know you've read that at least 20 times, you know what'll happen" Charlie smiled.

"It's a good book! I like it!" I protested.

"Obviously, if you read it that much. I'm going to go get changed now, you can head down and choose a film"

"Okay dad" And then he went along to his room.

I quickly finished the page I was on, then put a blue and silver bookmark in the book, and left it on my bed.

I went to the dresser, and pulled out a pair of blue fluffy socks, and put them on before going out of my room. I walked down the stairs to the living room where I went over the case that held the DVD's and picked out "The Life of Brian."

I put it into the player, and pressed play, then sat down on the sofa as Charlie came down. He sat and we watched the film, I quickly found out we had the same sense of humour. After the film finished, we went to bed. I fell asleep quickly, and my dreams were filled with Alice.

**A/N: Wuhoo! I'm sorry, I'll try to update every week from now on. By the way, I got 500 reads and no reviews...that makes me sad ): But yeah :D Review? Please? Or I'll kidnap the chapter? Nah, I'm not that mean...but I might...Hehe...So, did you like the chapter?**


	5. Fruit Loops

Bella

_Fire raged all around me, my screams were drowned out from the cheers and vengeful laughs from all around. My bound hands struggled to break free, the smoke swirled into my lungs and my insides burned. Hate bubbled deep inside of me as the stake I was tied to lit up in flames, my dress burning my legs. I screamed again as the flames licked up and down my body, leaving me nothing but black ash in the wind._

_My eyes flashed around the crowd once more, and my gaze settled upon my traitor mother. I opened my mouth and spoke for the last time; a deadly curse._

I woke up suddenly, sweating and breathing hard; I wasn't sure what time it was. I leaned over and picked up my phone. 5:30 am.

I sat up and looked around my room. Not gonna get back to sleep now.

I threw back my duvet and stepped out of bed, walking to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and left it running to warm up.

I walked back into my room. I picked my phone off the floor and threw it onto my bed. I walked to my wardrobe and picked out my clothes. Dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a white star on the front and a plain black zip up hoodie. I draped them over the frame of my bed and went back to the bathroom.

I tied up my hair, pulled off my clothes, and stepped into the warm steamy shower carefully. I stood under the hot spray and let it relax me. I soon forgot about my nightmare.

I tipped soap onto my loofah, and rubbed it in, creating loads of bubbles. I raised my hand to my mouth, and blew some off, watching as they floated around me and popped.

I finished my shower and got out, wrapping myself in a fluffy towel. I turned off the shower and walked back into my bedroom where I got dressed.

I reached under my bed and found my Vans. I slipped them on, then stood up, and put my phone into my pocket. I picked up my hairbrush, and ran it through my hair a few times, and then walked downstairs to where I could hear Charlie in the kitchen. He never did like my Vans.

"Hi Dad" I got out the cereal and poured some into a bowl. I opened the fridge and got the milk out.

"Hi Bells. You're going out like that?"

"Yes, it was in my best interests to make the emo impression on everyone" I muttered, pouring the milk onto my cereal.

"Was that sarcasm?"

I rolled my eyes "No Dad, of course it wasn't" I took my cereal and a spoon out into the living room. I sat on the sofa and started eating my cereal.

About halfway through, I realized I was eating Lucky Charms...Ew.

Nevertheless, I continued to eat them. When I had finished, I dumped my bowl in the sink, grabbed my bag and headed off to school in my orange truck.

It was easy to find, seeing as I'd driven past it so many times. I parked in the car park and turned the engine off. I put my hands in my pockets and found my iPod.

Huh, I didn't know that it was in there. I put the ear buds in my ears and turned it on. Almost instantly, All The Small Things by Blink 182 started up.

I just sat there and watched people arrive in the car park. After a few songs, I saw Alice's car drive in, and come towards me.

She parked next to me, and got out of her car. I turned off my iPod, and opened my door. As soon as I opened it, she appeared in front of me.

"Woah, Alice, hi and jazz, but how did you get there so fast?"

"I'm special" She winked at me.

I stuck out my tongue, and then jumped out my truck with my bag.

"So. Where now?" I said.

"To the office!" Alice said...dramatically!

"To the office...away!" I posed.

"Taking up a new career as Superman?"Alice asked as she started walking.

"Of course, what better job?" I replied.

"Let me think...All the jobs!"

"Like being a boring person? Ew"

"Maybe you're right" She laughed.

"Anyway...so, which one is it?" I asked, following her.

"The grey building" She replied.

"All the buildings are grey"

She giggled.

"I know"

I smiled and continued behind her as we made our way to the office, talking about random stuff as we walked across the car park.

We got to the office, and I was hit by a huge wave of warmth. I literally melted into a puddle on the floor.

"It's so warm in here"

"I know, right? It's awesome" She grinned.

She walked up to the desk.

"This is Bella Swan and it's her first day here"

The ancient receptionist looked up slowly.

"Oh yes, Bella Swan" She croaked "Just let me find the papers"

She threw some papers behind her and I raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"She's a bit loopy" Alice whispered.

"Fruit Loops" I whispered back, and then surprisingly she threw some fruit loops into the air.

We silently cracked up laughing as some more paper and possibly fruit loops were thrown.

She eventually found them, and gave them to me.

"You're in my Spanish class, English, Biology, History and Media. High Five!" She said.

I high fived her.

"Okay...so I have Chemistry first, where's that?" I asked.

"Building five, do you want me to walk you there?"

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Okay, let's go"

We walked out another door into a corridor. We turned left and went outside again.

"Do you want me to wait for you after Chemistry so I can take you to Spanish?" She asked whilst we were walking. We turned to the right, and went down some steps.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Alice" I grinned.

"No problem. This is your classroom. I'll see you in an hour" She waved at me and skipped away. I walked up the stairs to the classroom and opened the door.

A nasally voice came from inside.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella Swan"

Oh.

Shit.

**A/N: *wipes away tear* I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I got stuck, I didn't like what I had written, and yeah. I'm so sorry. I'm going to write the next chapter in Alice's pov, so you don't get to see what happens in Chemistry, rather what Alice thinks. :D Okay, Cya next week people! (Maybe before that :D) Oh, also, check out "The Academy" By Cherry Dew :D You don't have to give me reviews, but I would really like some feedback, please (: Thanks for reading :D**


	6. Spanish Teachers Suck

Alice

I sat in my physics lessons, doodling all over my paper. I looked down and realized I had written Bella's name all down the margin with hearts...I tore the paper out from my book and folded it up neatly. I put it at the back of my book, and looked at the clock. Lesson was nearly over.

I hadn't heard a word of what the teacher said, but I probably knew it all anyway. I sighed, and pulled my phone out from an inside pocket of my jacket. I saw I had a new message and opened it.

_Hey Alice. Died of boredom yet? Lol ~E_

I had to smile at Edward's text. I quickly typed out a reply.

_Nah, still alive. Unfortunately. Any longer and I will D: ~A_

I pressed send, put my phone back into my pocket and resumed doodling. A minute later, I felt it vibrate. I pulled it out my pocket, and opened the text.

_Same, same. What's Bella got next? ~E_

I started to write out a reply when my class was dismissed. I quickly wrote out the rest of it and sent it, then put my book into my bag, and exited the room. I went outside and round the corner to where Bella's classroom was, and waited under the walkway.

The door opened, and everyone rushed out. Bella came out last, looking decidedly miserable.

"Hey Bella" I said as she walked over to me.

"Hey Alice" She mumbled.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing"

"Bella...Obviously there is..."

"I'll tell you in Spanish..." She sighed.

"Come on then" I smiled and laughed.

I linked her arm with mine and we started walking to our Spanish classroom.

"Here we are, H8"

"Why is it called H8?" Bella asked curiously.

"Cause the building is called Humanities, and this is the eighth classroom, hence, H8" I explained.

"Oh."

We walked into the classroom, and I took her up to the front of the class.

"Bella's new here." I said in the way of a simple explanation.

"Ah, yes, Isabella. Shouldn't you be in Italian if your name is Bella?" Well, that's a new level of bitch-ness.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take a seat next to Alice."

I walked over to my table, and sat down. Bella sat down in the seat next to me, and pulled her notebook out of her bag. I took mine out as well, and dumped it on my desk, along with my pen.

I flipped to a clean page, and started writing.

_Bella, what happened in chemistry?_

I slid the notebook over to her, and she looked down at it, and started writing, then slid it back over.

_Nothing._

I put my elbows on the table, and looked at her, raising my eyebrow.

She stared back and shrugged.

I turned back to the notebook and started writing.

_Bella. I know something happened. I can read you like a book._

I passed it over, and she read it, and then started to write a reply back.

_I'm not surprised. My mom always did call me her open book._

After a second thought, she took the book back and wrote something else before sliding it back over.

_I'll tell you after the lesson._

And that was that.

The lesson dragged on in only the way a Spanish lesson could. Then the breaking point came.

The teacher pointed to Bella.

"You. What's the Spanish for 'to store'?" She barked.

Poor Bella looked somewhat frightened as she said she didn't know.

The teacher smirked.

"Detention." She said.

What a bitch.

"Alice Cullen! You can join Ms Swan in detention. Tuesday. Next week" She barked.

I must've looked confused after she turned back to resume teaching.

"What did I do?" I whispered to Bella.

"Called her a bitch" She whispered back.

"I said that out loud?"

"Yup" She popped the p.

Well...looks like I'll be in detention next week. I thought to myself as I stared at a spider on the wall.

After a while (felt like eternity), the bell rang and we were dismissed.

I stuffed everything back into my bag, and stood up, walking out the room, Bella close behind me.

I walked into the library, nobody went there much, and sat down in a corner. Bella sat down in front of me.

"So. What happened in Chemistry?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's...it's nothing..."

"Obviously it's something"

"But...why would you care? You've known me for 2 days, if that."

Because I like you.

Because I don't want to see you upset.

Because you're adorable.

"Because you're my friend"

"I don't have any friends. I'm an outcast. Cut off from the world. My mom is paranoid about what I do. It's not the protecting crap; it's trying to catch me doing something I'm not. That's why I'm here, because I don't want to be there."

"Bella. You're my friend. Nothing can change that." I said softly.

"Wanna bet?" She mumbled.

"Fine...what's so bad that we can't be friends?" I asked.

"Get me a book"

I stood up and reached out for a book. Stig Of The Dump.

I set it down on the small table in front of us, and sat back down.

She shut her eyes, extended her hand and whispered something, it sounded Latin...

The book hovered 3 inches off the table before she drew her hand back, and it steadily floated there.

She sat back, and the book floated in front of us. I looked at her.

"I'm a witch." She whispered.

"So? I'm a Seer." I replied casually.

"...A Seer..."

"It means I can't see the future" I informed her.

"I know that" She said, and the book landed on my head.

"Owch...that's mean" I pouted.

"You'll survive" She laughed.

"Maybe not...books are dangerous creatures, don't you know?"

I pointed behind her.

"Oh my gosh! A books coming to get you!"

She looked behind her.

"Where? Where?"

I fell off my chair and pretended to be dead. She looked back.

"Noooo Alice, noooo! Tell me the books didn't kill you!"

"The books didn't kill me" I said.

"Oh. Good" She smiled.

We continued joking around until the librarian came and kicked us out a bit before the bell rang. The rest of the day dragged on like normal, nothing exciting happened-not that exciting things happen at school.

Oh well. I wouldn't be at school for "exciting things" tomorrow, because I had the dentist. I hoped Bella would be alright though...

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so late. This chapter was really hard to write D: I need 16 reviews for the next chapter. If you think "Oh, I won't review cos she only needs 2 reviews to get to 16, and some other people do it" Then what if they don't and it never comes? Dun dun dunn...Oh, and the mystery person will DEFINANTELY be revealed in the next chapter, I promise you. Cya next Friday!**


End file.
